Semi-automatic pistols commonly include a slide normally in a forward position on the frame but movable rearwardly of the frame by the recoil produced by a fired cartridge, and a recoil spring coupled to the slide so as to be stressed by the rearward movement of the slide, and thereafter to relax to return the slide to its normal forward position and to load another cartridge into the chamber. Such pistols are loaded by inserting a magazine of cartridges into the butt of the pistol, and manually drawing the slide against the action of the recoil spring, and then releasing it, to load the first cartridge into the firing chamber and to cock the hammer. After each firing of a cartridge, the pistol thereafter utilizes the recoil produced by the firing of the cartridge to introduce a new cartridge into the chamber and to cock the pistol.
Manually pulling-back the slide in order to load the first cartridge requires a very substantial manual force, in the order of seven or more kilograms. Such a large manual force may be difficult to apply particularly by women or older persons. Moreover, this large manual force to initially load the pistol may limit the strength of the recoil spring that may be used, and thereby the recoil action absorbed by the recoil spring.